


Shave It Off!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beards (Facial Hair), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek eyed Stiles for a second and resumed his push ups "You don't like my beard?""Ofcourse I do Derek. I was just thinking""Oh no" Derek mumbled. The results were never proved good whenever Stiles started thinking.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	Shave It Off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pritigen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pritigen/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Back with another silly one shot on Sterek... lol! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : This is also a surprise gift for Pritigen who has reading my Sterek fics for quite sometime and left sweet comments. Thank you hun for your support. Hope you like this 🤗🤗🤗

Hands were splayed out on the floor and legs rooted firmly, toes carrying most of the weight as Derek got ready for his push ups. On his back was a forty pound bag filled with sand that helped him to get more stronger and faster. The werewolf came up fifteenth time when he heard the front door open. He paused for few seconds before continuing his exercise, a small gentle smile gracing on his face. From the scent he could tell it was Stiles walking through the door

"Hey Der...whoa.." Stiles stared at his boyfriend, eyes shamelessly roaming on his toned muscled arms which were glistening with sweat "You look like a refreshing glass of water and I'm the thirstiest guy in the world" 

Derek rolled his eyes and went down again "How was your day?" 

"About that" Stiles walked up to Derek and sat down so he was facing him while the other did his push ups "It was actually a strange day" 

"Strange as in normal strange or Stiles strange?"

"Well if you consider..." Stiles started but paused to look deeply at Derek's face 

"What?" 

"Doesn't it feel uncomfortable?" 

"What does?" 

"Your beard" Stiles ran a finger on Derek's jaw, examining the neatly trimmed beard that stimulated three days of stubble

Derek eyed Stiles for a second and resumed his push ups "You don't like my beard?" 

"Ofcourse I do Derek. I was just thinking...." 

"Oh no" Derek groaned. The results were never proved good whenever Stiles started thinking 

"Why don't you shave it all off, you know..like me?" 

"No" 

"Have you ever tried?"

"Don't want to" 

"What if I do it for you?" 

"Stiles no" 

"Why not?" 

"A man without a beard is a bread without crust" 

"Bread? I barely get to eat you!" Stiles pouted crossing his arms

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it's you who always gets away with full stomach, everytime we have sex" Derek smirked straining slightly against the weight on bis back "Besides I don't see you complaining when we are on the bed or floor or having a shower or kitchen counter or..."

Stiles blushed furiously "Can we focus on the issue" 

"There is no issue" 

"Your beard Derek. Shave it off!" 

"Do you even know what beard means?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Beard is a facial hair Derek. I might look cute and naive but trust me there's lot more inside this small package" he said pointing at his head

"Trust me, I know" Derek smirked eyes shamelessly roaming on hid boyfriend's body

"Oh my God Derek! Control your urges" 

"Beard means Being Exceptional Among Regular Dudes" 

"That's the whole point!" 

"What's gotten into you today?" 

"Nothing! I just want to see how will you look if you're clean shaven" 

"I like it better this way. It intimidates people around me" 

"And being a werewolf has nothing to do with how you dominate people around you" 

"Do you feel dominated?" 

"What? No.. the only person who can scare me is me" 

Derek sighed getting up from the floor. He pulled Stiles up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned in and rubbed his short bread on Stiles's cheek "Do you wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" 

"Aboyinmyclasssawyoutodayandhewantstokissyourbeard" Stiles blurted out all on one go and Derek had to stifle a laugh "Try a bit slower? I'm not as fast as you"

Stiles huffed out a breath "When you came to drop me this morning to school, this guy.. in my class saw you and.." 

"And?" 

"Let's just say he has a huge crush on you because apparently you've the sexiest beard in Beacon Hills" 

"Really?" 

Stiles glared

Derek smiled brushing his thumb on Stiles's cheek "Are you jealous?" 

"I wouldn't be if that son of a gun wasn't mentally kissing your jaw every ten minutes" 

"How do you know that?" 

Stiles raised his hand and showed his bruised knuckles 

"You punched him?" 

"He asked for it! Hey Stiles who's the handsome hunk with the sexiest beard. Do you think he will let me run my tongue on his raw facial hair?" Stiles clenched his jaw "He was lucky to get away with only broken nose or else I would have..." 

"Sshhh... calm down" Derek took Stiles back in his arms running a hand in between his shoulder blades to ease his tense mood "I belong to you as much as you belong to me. No one can ever take your place" 

Stiles relaxed melting in the strong arms "You mean that?" 

"Ofcourse" 

"Like really mean that?" 

"Yes" 

"Like from the bottom of your heart?" 

"Yes Stiles" 

"You'll do anything for me?" 

"Anything and everything"

"I love you" 

"I love you too Stiles" 

"Derek" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shave it off!" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
